


Miles to Go

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia both have some things to figure out before they go to college, and the best place to figure things out is on the road. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. roadtrip + malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge s/o to @stilestilikeslydia for helping me figure out what to write for this prompt

Kira dragged her suitcase behind her as she made her way up Malia’s driveway. God, why had she packed so much?

Kira spotted Malia, who was slamming her car trunk shut. Kira cleared her throat to get Malia’s attention.

Malia turned around. “Kira?’ She raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” Malia glanced down. “With a suitcase?”

“Are you still leaving for your big road trip today?” Kira asked. Kira already knew the answer. She could see snacks stacked up in the back of Malia’s car.

Malia crossed her arms. “Yes.”

“Good. Then I’m coming with you. Help me with my suitcase.” Kira kept on dragging the suitcase towards Malia’s car. “Do you have room in the trunk?”

Malia was frozen in place. “You’re coming with me?”

“Yes.” Kira checked to see if the trunk was unlocked. It was. And empty.

“Wait, what?”

Kira struggled to lift up her suitcase. She must’ve packed way too much. She had always been an over packer. But hey, she had no idea how long this road trip was going to last, or where they were even going, so it didn’t hurt to be prepared. She seriously doubted Malia had an itinerary. “I’m coming with you. On your road trip.”

Malia walked over to Kira and took her suitcase, but she didn’t put it in the trunk. Instead she just held on to it. “You can’t come with me. You got into college. You can stay here with everyone and prepare.”

“I’m plenty prepared for college.” Kira responded without missing a beat. She had thought long and hard about this. “I could use a summer off before I go away.”

“Who says I’m coming back at the end of the summer?” Malia said. “I don’t have anything to come back to. You guys will all be gone. And I don’t have some fancy school waiting for me. Maybe I’ll just drive around forever.”

“Then you can keep driving and I’ll catch a flight back when I need to.” Kira replied. She had been ready for that argument too. She knew Malia was upset about not getting into college, especially since the rest of the pack was all going away for school. It had been after she’d gotten her last rejection letter that Malia had announced she was going on this crazy road trip.

“You don’t have to come with me.”

Kira crossed her arms. “Malia, do you have a suitcase in your trunk? No. So I’m assuming that means you packed nothing but snacks. You’ve never left Beacon Hills, you have no plan, and no supplies. You need me.”

Malia seemed taken aback by Kira’s sudden firmness. “Okay.” She tossed Kira’s suitcase in the trunk. “Let’s go.”

 

Malia drove like a maniac. Kira was pretty sure they were going to die.

Either that or get into a fight in the middle of the road. Malia’s driving was met with many car horns, a few middle fingers, and some angry shouting. Of course, Malia responded to road rage with more road rage. Once she had shouted for Kira to take the wheel and tired to climb out the car window to attack a nearby car that had said some particularly insulting things. Luckily, Kira had managed pull Malia back down and they avoided catastrophe.

After two hours of driving, Kira was finally getting used to Malia’s driving. Sure, she was still clutching onto the edge of her seat, but she no longer felt like she was going to puke.

Kira reached over to turn down to blaring radio. Malia made a small sound of disapproval, but didn’t turn it back up.

“Hey,” Kira figured it was about time she breached the topic, “You know you can just apply to college again this year. Or you can go to community college for two years and then transfer. I’ve been looking into some programs for you-”

“I don’t want to go to college.” Malia cut her off. She reached over and tuned the radio back up.

Kira turned it down again. They were going to have to talk about this sooner or later. She cared about Malia and she wanted her to have a good future. Malia was really smart, she deserved a good education. “Plenty of people don’t get into college. And you’ve had a lot of other things to worry about. Plus, you started way behind. But that doesn’t mean we can’t figure this out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out.” Malia snapped.

This wasn’t going well. Kira didn’t like arguing, but she knew she had to push Malia. “You can take a gap year this year, tons of people do it now, and come around and visit all of us. When I have holidays we can go visit colleges together. Lydia can come too-”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Malia reached for the volume knob, but Kira swatted her hand away.

“Malia-”

“Kira, I’m fine.” Malia said. “I get that you’re still upset about you and Scott splitting, but you don’t have to take out your angst on me.”

“I’m not-” Kira stopped. She was a little upset about her and Scott splitting. She wasn’t mad at Scott. They were going to be far away from each other, they were both moving on with their lives, it was a natural split. 

But Kira still felt a little sad. Maybe that’s part of why she had insisted on tagging along on this road trip. She wanted to get away for a bit too.

But Kira knew Malia was only bringing this up to make her mad, which wasn’t fair. “I’m just trying to help you. This isn’t about me.”

“Sure.” Malia muttered.

This time, Kira let her turn the radio back up.

 

They didn’t talk until they got to the next rest stop, and even then, they didn’t say much.

“You fill. I’ll go inside and get more snacks.” Kira said curtly. She was surprised how much Malia had managed to eat in a short amount of time. Normally, she would’ve made a witty remark about it, but things were icy right now.

“Fine.” Malia responded, hopping out of the car. She tossed her wallet at Kira. “Here.”

Kira caught the wallet and turned around. She could tell Malia felt a little bad, but just wouldn’t admit it yet.

Kira walked through the gas station door, and examined the walls of junk food.

Malia was going to have to admit it. Kira deserved an apology. As much as Kira wanted to just hug Malia and make up, she deserved respect. And Malia needed to learn to apologize. 

Kira grabbed a few bags of chips and some soda. She was walking up to the register when she heard the commotion.

Kira quickly glanced out the glass doors, to see Malia in a shouting match with two guys twice her size.

Kira dropped everything she was holding on the spot and dashed outside. It’s not that she didn’t think Malia could take the men- Malia definitely could. She was more worried about the men. And the fact that she didn’t want Malia to spend the night in a jail cell.

“What’s going on?” Kira yelled as she approached.

Malia turned towards Kira and crossed her arms. “This idiot and his friend rear ended my car.”

Kira glanced back at the car. There was a dent in the back bumper, but it wasn’t too bad. The car would still run, and it wasn’t like Malia’s car was in good shape anyway. “It’s fine.” Kira said.

“No it’s not.” Malia turned back to the men. “You’re going to have to pay for that.”

“Listen to your friend sweetheart,” One of the two spat, “It’s fine.”

“Learn how to park a car.” His friend added.

Malia was getting more and more livid, about to lunge at them.

Kira quickly grabbed Malia’s arm to stop her. “Malia.” She whispered in her ear. “Not worth it.”

Malia glanced at Kira, and then back at the men. She dropped her arms. “Fine. Only because I have better things to do then kick your asses.”

Kira practically shoved Malia in the car, wanting them to get out of there before Malia changed her mind.

Malia slammed on the gas pedal. “I could’ve taken them.” She grumbled.

“I know.” Kira said. “But we didn’t need to cause a scene. I’ll pay to fix your car.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Malia took a deep breath. “But thank you.” She hesitated. “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kira said. “They were jerks.”

“So was I.” Malia replied. “To you. Earlier. You were just trying to be nice. I’m sorry.”

Kira smiled. “You’re forgiven. I’m sorry for trying to force college on you.”

“Let’s just not talk about college.” Malia suggested. 

“That sounds good.”

 

Kira didn’t know why she couldn’t sleep. She was usually a good sleeper, even in crappy motels like this. Maybe it was the fact that Malia was sweating all over the bed they were sharing.

They were laying back to back, so Kira couldn’t see Malia’s face, but she was pretty sure Malia was awake too. Malia usually snored, and her breathing sounded normal at the moment.

So after a while, Kira spoke up.

“I’m over Scott.” She said quietly. “He was amazing, but I always knew it wouldn’t be forever. Of course, I’ll miss him, I just, I guess I’m not heartbroken.” Kira sighed. “Should I be heartbroken? Maybe I’m a bad girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. She quickly corrected.

Malia didn’t speak for a moment, but Kira was still sure she was awake.

Finally, Malia said something. “I got into college.”

Kira shot up in the bed. “What?”

“I got into college.” Malia repeated, still not turning towards Kira. “It was off the wait list, just at a minor in-state university. And no special scholarships or anything.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Kira said. “I’m happy for you. Everyone is going to be happy for you.”

Malia rolled around to face Kira.”I don’t know if I want to go. What am I going to do at college? I’m barely passed my high school classes, and that was only with you and Lydia’s help. And why does it even matter? All of you guys will be gone. Everything will be different.” Malia shrugged. “I think I should just turn it down. I’d just flunk out anyway. That’s why I didn’t tell you guys.”

Kira frowned. “You think you’d flunk out of college? Why on Earth would you think that? You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

“I barely got Cs.” 

“Because you started late.” Kira said. “It’s amazing you graduated at all. You’ve had to work harder than any of us. You’ll be fine at college.”

“I won’t have you guys.” Malia responded. “No one will like me.”

Kira almost rolled her eyes. “Of course people will like you. Come on.” she grabbed Malia’s hand and pulled her out of bed.

“What are we-”

Kira sat at the little desk in the motel room and pulled out her laptop. Malia leaned over her shoulder. Kira logged into the motel’s free wifi, and pulled up google maps.

“Okay,” Kira instructed, “Type in the address for the college you got into.”

Malia obliged.

Kira typed in something herself, and then showed the screen to Malia. “Here’s where I’m going, and here’s where you got into. According to google we’re a two hour drive apart. You could probably run it in less.”

“I do run fast.” Malia mumbled.

“Two hours is nothing.” Kira said. “We could meet up every weekend.”

Malia brightened somewhat. “Really?”

“Of course.” Kira said. “Not that you’ll need it anyway. You’ll make plenty of friends.”

“You’re not going to get tired of me?”

“Of course not.” Kira didn’t know why Malia even needed to ask. She glanced back at the clock. “But I am tired. We should go to bed.”

They climbed back into the bed, this time facing each other.

“Scott’s over you too.” Malia said after a second. “He loves you, but he’s okay with moving on. We talked about it. It’s funny, he felt bad that he wasn’t more upset just like you.”

“Oh.” Kira said.

“And I told him that that was dumb, and he didn’t have to feel bad for not having feelings for someone anymore.” Malia continued.

Kira smiled. “And you think you aren’t smart.”

Malia sighed. “What do we do now?”

“Go to bed.”

“After that.” Malia clarified. “You only came on this trip to convince me to go to college. You can go now.”

“Who says I’m not having fun with you?” Kira replied.

Malia shrugged. “I did almost crash the car a bunch. And I still don’t have a road trip plan.”

Kira took Malia’s hand in hers. “Well it’s a good thing I’m here to help you figure out a plan then. We’re going to have the best pre-college road trip ever. Together.”

Malia squeezed her hand. “Together.”

Kira leaned in closer. “But Malia,”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow, I’m driving.”


End file.
